


三一九年如一梦

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 时间逆写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 天水一色 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Kudos: 4





	三一九年如一梦

赵宋崛起于崖山一隅，文天祥、陆秀夫、谢枋得等开国重臣辅佐幼君北征，连金伐元，终结蒙古百年统治。历九帝一百五十三年，宋已占据南方半壁江山，与金隔江对峙。  
金日渐衰朽，是时宋钦宗继位，有志中兴，遂悍然撕毁高宗“绍兴和议”，联合金之属国契丹共击之。金末帝阿骨打诅咒赵氏叛盟必遭报应，无奈气数已尽，其国终究被宋、契丹瓜分。宋尽得中原旧地，遂迁都汴梁，为东京。杭人孟元老所著《东京梦华录》记此间事甚详。  
钦宗为国事殚精竭虑，颇觉身体不适，于是内禅徽宗，改称太上皇。因钦宗穷兵黩武，境内流寇四起，又有先前的盟友契丹建国号为“辽”，虎视眈眈。徽宗秉持“攘外必先安内”之原则，将燕云十六州让于辽国，永结兄弟之盟，随后逐次讨平方腊、宋江等义军。  
至政和年，天下无事四海升平。于是徽宗志得意满，醉心书画美人间，大兴“花石纲”之役，国事委任于宰相蔡京，百姓甚苦。一批正人君子对徽宗和蔡京不满，常私下相聚谈论国事，取“大哉乾元，祐我炎宋”之意，以“元祐党”自命。蔡京闻之，对元祐党人大肆搜捕，刻其名于碑，这就是历史上著名的“元祐党籍碑”事件。  
徽宗君臣倒行逆施，终于惹来大祸。曾被列入党籍碑的大臣章惇不甘寂寞，联合向太后等人发动宫廷政变，以“轻佻”之名将徽宗废为端王，扶持哲宗登基。哲宗任命章惇为宰相，以“绍述”之名行变法之实，君臣颇为相得。  
无奈哲宗君臣对外屡战屡败，失边地于西北小国夏，引发朝廷强烈不满。元祐党领袖司马光遂驱逐章惇（注：章惇虽然名列党籍碑，但这是因为他乃蔡京政敌，其实本来并非元祐党人。），并取而代之。司马光甚至逼迫哲宗将国号改为“元祐”，可见其猖狂程度。为权臣挟制的哲宗郁郁寡欢，年仅二十四便英年早逝。  
神宗继承哲宗之位，遂召回章惇等人，放逐司马光去洛阳“养老”。司马光失却权位，悲从中来，竟将自己之前所作记天朝庆丰至蒙元中统七百五十年间事的史书大作《资治通鉴》悉数焚毁，识者惜之。章惇、曾布、吕惠卿等神宗重臣共同举荐隐居江宁的乡野大贤王安石出山，神宗遂亲拜安石为相，命其总领“熙宁变法”，鱼水相欢。  
但好景不长，神宗溘然长逝，由英宗即位。王安石被扶立功臣韩琦排挤，又逢母丧，只得罢官退守江宁。韩琦得势后专横跋扈，强迫英宗不认生身父亲，不久竟将英宗活活气死，于是又匆匆立仁宗继位，成为所谓“三朝元老”。  
仁宗秉政时韩琦气焰稍为收敛，王安石遂以知制诰回朝，呈上万言书劝仁宗再行改革。仁宗弃而不听，王安石极为失望，终于挂冠而去。晚年他与司马光一笑泯恩仇，京城的人常常能看到两个白发苍苍的老头儿手挽着手去公共汤池子洗澡。  
另一位当年大佬章惇致仕后，也同昔日政敌苏轼化敌为友。两人虽已年高，却仍然喜欢四处游山玩水。某日同出，见一深潭，下临绝壁，唯有窄桥可渡。苏轼裹足不前，章惇遂往而书其壁曰“章惇、苏轼来游”。苏拊其背曰：“果为一生能杀人者。”章闻言大笑，未几从容气绝。  
仁宗不从王安石之言，朝政益坏。韩琦深为忧虑，遂与范仲淹、欧阳修、富弼等人共倡“庆历新政”，因积重难返之故，归于失败。韩、范等人相继被排除出外，连范仲淹好友滕宗谅所修岳阳楼也受牵连被毁。  
仁宗晚年，朝政掌于权相吕夷简之手。吕夷简与“大娘娘”中外勾结，竟令仁宗连一口海鲜都吃不上，郁郁而死。野史传说他身后化作一只狸猫，可见其冤。  
真宗继仁宗之位，无心收拾朝政，而致力于求神拜仙。曾被仁宗贬斥的佞臣丁谓被他从崖州召回，与王钦若等人大倡天书符谶之说，一国君臣如醉狂。丁谓的政敌寇准心急如焚，欲劝谏不可得，遂头脑发昏，上言曰“天书降下，合灭契丹”，希望能通过转移内部矛盾来救国。  
真宗受其蛊惑，遂撕毁和议发兵攻辽，最后虽在澶渊击败契丹，然而无力进一步北攻。而宋辽之间战衅一启，从此不可收拾。真宗悔之晚矣，遂将丁、寇二人一齐贬黜，尽毁天书。临终欲效其宰相王旦，削发披缁衣下葬，幸而被嗣君及时阻止。  
真宗薨逝，废帝赵光义继位。宋辽战事频兴，光义深为忧虑，一度复召寇准而欲委以军国重事。朝野哗然，迫使光义任命主张与辽国媾和的赵普为相。不久辽军分三路南侵，宋军大溃，史称“雍熙南征”。宰相赵普引咎辞官，几年后又被重新任用。他虽极力收拾局势，但终因建议“国有危难当立长君，陛下请行兄终弟及”而再次被罢免。  
赵普去后局势愈发不可收拾，辽军再度南侵，在高梁河大溃宋军，光义仅以身免。彭城公刘继元见宋国力日弱，遂割据河东地，建国号为“汉”。吴越王钱俶亦乘此机会自立，虽名为藩属，其实不听号令。  
光义人心尽失，末帝赵匡胤遂发动政变取而代之，废其为晋王。然匡胤也无法挽回赵宋国运，眼见安定公李煜不满被降号为违命侯，揭竿而起，江南之地赢粮而景从——他抱着“死马当作活马医”的精神，将老臣赵普请回来三度拜为宰相。  
这对君臣有心杀贼无力回天，十年辛苦支撑，换来的只是广南、西蜀、荆湖等地相继独立，亡国指日可期。一个大雪纷飞的冬日夜晚，匡胤携废帝光义（此时他身上的晋王号已被剥夺）来到赵普家中。三人相顾无言，唯有以烧肉美酒共适，作这末日的狂欢。  
两位节度使李重进和李筠的反叛为赵宋灭亡压上了最后一根稻草，而夺取胜利果实的是趁乱篡权的禁军将领柴荣（即后来的周世宗）。然而让他终身不安的是，宋宫毁于一场大火，而始终没有人看到两位宋帝和他们那位宰相的尸体。  
……  
很多年后，赵匡胤站在滁州一家私塾的窗外。  
他曾毁容貌、变姓名、诡踪迹，浪游天南海北。他曾寄宿僧院与道观，吃斋茹素；也曾落草在深山老林，劫富济贫。他曾千里独行送孤女还乡，他也曾虎落平阳被赌徒欺凌。  
而他每年这个时候，总会回到这里来。  
耳听得书声琅琅，有谁启唇讲学，是他昔年朝堂上闻惯，即使老去依然清朗的嗓音：  
“前宋大贤横渠先生有言‘为天地立心，为生民立命；为往圣继绝学，为万世开太平’，尔辈生此乱世，亦当思略尽一己之力，治平天下，泽被苍生。”  
这三百一十九年呵，只如一梦。


End file.
